


Someone To Watch Over Me

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia), videogamedoc87



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogamedoc87/pseuds/videogamedoc87
Summary: Sam's definitely attentive when Matt twists his ankle.





	Someone To Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt on the critical kink meme. Thanks, prompter!

"Sam. Seriously. I can handle cleaning up; don't you need to get home?" Matt says as he grabs an empty bottle and tosses it in a garbage bag. 

"Q is on location and my mom is visiting and happy to be spending time with the kids. It's no big thing. I don't mind helping." Sam replies as he grabs a pizza box to put in the bag.

"Yeah, but don't you want to spend time with your mom? You don't see her that often," Matt says.

"Who do you think told me to take my time?" Sam says. "She likes to have uninterrupted grandparenting time. God knows what she'll have promised them by the time I get back. Probably something like a crossbow or a dog."

Matt snorts with laughter, and he doesn't even see the bottle that he trips over until he's flat on the floor.

"Oh shit, Matty! You okay?" Sam asks, dropping the paper plates he'd gathered to rush over.

Matt flops on his back, flexing his ankle and crying out in pain. "Ow! Fuck. I think I twisted my ankle."

"Shit. Shit. Do I need to call an ambulance?" Sam asks, already pulling out his phone.

"Oh my God, no. I'll be fine. Just...just help me up and onto the couch?" Matt says.

Sam bends down and scoops Matt up into his arms, bridal style, and Matt yelps, "Not what I meant! Don't...don't hurt yourself."

"You don't weigh that much, Matty. It's no problem,” Sam says.

"I'm not sure how to take that remark," Matt says.

"Let me feel strong for once. Usually I'm with Liam and he's pounding indestructible flashlights into bits in front of me or doing ten million pushups," Sam says as he gently deposits Matt on the couch. "Can I look at your ankle?" he asks.

"Sure? I think I just need to elevate it. I'm fine,” Matt insists.

Sam shakes his head, carefully unlacing Matt's right boot and tugging it off, apologizing when Matt hisses in pain. He prods at it gently, noting that it's already a little swollen. 

"Got any ice packs? Or frozen veggies?"

"In the freezer?" Matt says.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to urgent care?" Sam asks. "I promise not to let you get locked in the bathroom."

Matt laughs, but it's a pained laugh. "If it gets really bad, then maybe. But let's just try icing it for now?"

Sam nods and gets up to go to the kitchen and rummage in Matt and Marisha’s freezer, returning with a bag full of frozen peas. "Why does everyone have one of these? No one ever eats them."

"I feel like we're all just preparing for situations like this." Matt says as Sam rolls his jeans up to his knee before wrapping a towel around the peas and laying it gently across Matt's ankle. He takes Matt’s other boot off as well so that Matt can lie more easily on the couch.

"You make a good point. You stay there; I'll finish cleaning up, okay?" Sam says, squeezing Matt's shoulder.

"Thanks Sam. I appreciate you sticking around. I don't think Dagon would have been much help and I don’t want to make Marisha end her night early," Matt says with a tired chuckle as he leans his head against the back of the sofa, eyes closing.

He feels fingers brush through his hair for a second and his eyes fly open, but Sam is a few feet away, picking up the pile of paper plates he'd dropped earlier.

"How did six grown-ass men make this much of a mess?" Sam mutters. "I mean, I know I contributed, but sheesh. We're all adults. Or at least we pretend to be."

"We were just having too much fun," Matt says.

"Yeah we were," Sam says. "It's rare that we all get a night like this. Pizza and movies and beer and minimal talk about work." Matt hears him move into the kitchen and then return. "Well. I think that's everything. You want me to stick around for a bit in case you do need that ride to urgent care?"

"No, I..." Matt trails off as he moves the improvised ice pack and tries to stand, falling back onto the couch with a hiss.

"Yeah, I'm definitely staying. You want another beer? We can watch a movie while we wait for the swelling to go down." Sam says, carefully re-arranging the ice pack on Matt’s ankle once again.

"Did you actually just say the phrase 'swelling will go down' without it being an innuendo?" Matt asks. "Maybe I did hit my head."

Sam laughs. "I am capable of not making sex jokes. Sometimes. Do you want that beer, or do you want me to find you some ibuprofen?"

"There's some Advil in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Don't go through all of Marisha's shit or she'll murder you," Matt says.

"Snoop? Me?" Sam says with a mischievous smirk that makes Matt roll his eyes. "I'll be good. I promise."

He heads off and comes back with some Advil and a glass of water, handing Matt the pills. Sam holds the glass up for Matt to drink and Matt raises an eyebrow at him.

"I am definitely capable of holding a glass of water. It was my _ankle,_ Sam," Matt says, perhaps a bit more emphatically than necessary.

"Sorry. I...I just feel bad. You got hurt on my watch, Matty," Sam says. 

"It's my house," Matt says, taking the glass of water and using it to swallow the pills. Sam plucks it from his hand and sets it on the coffee table, and Matt gives him another "what are you doing?!" sort of look. "You're not responsible for me, Sam. Although it's kind of sweet of you."

"I guess Nott has rubbed off on me," Sam says with a soft smile.

"You really don't have to tend to me like a child," Matt says but Sam just sits next to him, pulling Matt's foot into his lap to examine it again.

"Maybe I want to." Sam says, shifting the makeshift ice pack a little.

"But..." and Matt trails off as Sam prods gently at his ankle, wincing as he finds the tender spot. "I don't think it's that bad. I'll just stay off it."

"I can wrap it for you," Sam says.

"I can do it," Matt says.

"I don't mind," Sam says.

"I...uh I think I have an Ace bandage in the bathroom? Check under the sink?" Matt says, feeling a little overwhelmed at all the attention from Sam.

He knows they all love him; that's not even a question, but having all of Sam's focus on him is a little disconcerting and yet also strangely pleasant. They don't get a lot of time as just the two of them and Matt basks in Sam's presence as he fetches the bandage and comes back to carefully wrap Matt's ankle.  
"Not too tight?" Sam asks as he clips the bandage in place.

"It's fine," Matt says. "I was just thinking. We don't get a lot of time, just the two of us."

"No we don't," Sam says. "I hope you've realized by this point that I genuinely do like you and I'm not just showing up to D&D to make Liam happy," he adds with a smirk.

Matt laughs.

Sam's hand comes up to gently brush a lock of Matt's hair out of his face. "I care about you, Matty. I know we don't say it that often, you and I, but I do. You're on my List."

Matt swears he can hear the capital letter at the beginning of the word and his eyebrows furrow, "List? What list?"

Sam's cheeks go pink, "Shit. Did I say that out loud? I must be more tipsy than I thought."

"Oh no. You're not getting out of this conversation," Matt says, using his Serious DM voice. "What List?"

"Uh," Sam says. "You know, or maybe you don't, you've only been married a little while, but a lot of married couples have a, well, a list of...exceptions."

"Exceptions to what?" Matt asks.

"Like...a hall pass. You know?"

Matt's eyes go wide, "Wait. Me? I'm...but...me?"

"Yes, you." Sam says, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"But I'm not...I mean...I knew there was Liam but I thought he was the only...the only guy?" Matt replies, voice a little squeaky.

"I'm not just Liam-sexual, no," Sam says with a quiet chuckle.

"Who else is on this list?!" Matt says.

"That's private," Sam says. "I shouldn't have told you about it in the first place. I mean, obviously you're not interested."

"I didn't say that," Matt protests, still sounding a little squeaky, his face locked into that “this can’t possibly be happening” expression that always reminds Sam of a bluescreening computer.

"That's true. You didn't," Sam says.

Matt looks over and Sam has his head propped up on his hand as he looks at Matt, a fond expression on his face. He suppresses a shiver when Sam's eyes trail down his body and back up before Sam grins at him.

"I...uh...this...I need to text Marisha. And make sure she's okay with it. But if...if she is maybe you could carry me to bed?" Matt says, his cheeks going hot.

"Really?" Sam says.

"Don't act so surprised," Matt says.

"I know I have a healthy ego, but I don't actually believe everyone's attracted to me," Sam says. "So. Really?"

"Yes, really. I want you to take me to bed, Sam." Matt says, pulling his phone out to text Marisha.

_Would you be okay with me sleeping with Sam?_ Matt texts her with trembling fingers.

😯😯 _Sam? Really? Yeah that's fine, just surprising?_ Have fun 🍆🍆 Marisha sends back and Matt blushes even harder.

"What'd she say?" Sam asks, looking up from his own phone, where Matt assumes he's been texting his spouses.

"Mostly emoji," Matt says with a grin spreading across his face.

"I bet they were the same ones I got from Quyen and Liam," Sam says, his grin mirroring Matt's. "So. Shall we?"

Matt nods and Sam stands, moving to scoop him up in his arms again. It startles a giggle out of Matt this time and he wraps his arms around Sam's neck, curling into his chest just a little. He forgets sometimes that Sam is bigger than he is, taller, broader through the shoulders, maybe a bit stronger and the ease with which he carries Matt is, quite frankly, hot.

"We'll have to careful of your ankle." Sam says as he sets Matt on the bed.

"It's really not that bad," Matt says.

"Well, I don't want to make it worse. Your wife would exact revenge on your behalf," Sam says. "And I'm used to working around limitations."

"Yeah, I guess Liam has had a bad run of it lately," Matt says.

"Enough about him for now," Sam says. "I'm here with you. What would you like?"

Matt reaches up to lay a hand against Sam's cheek, "Kiss me?"

Sam's grin is wide as he leans in, kissing Matt gently. Matt sighs into the kiss, a shiver tripping through him when Sam tugs at a lock of hair.

"Do you like having your hair pulled?" Sam asks after he pulls back. "I've always wondered."

"Does everyone want to know that?" Matt asks.

"You really do have beautiful hair," Sam says, stroking his fingers gently through the lock he pulled. "So of course we all want to play with it."

Matt blushes a little. "Thanks. I...oh that's nice," he mutters as Sam's fingers gently rub at his scalp.

Sam leans in and kisses him again, a little deeper, the fingers in Matt's hair tugging harder this time. Matt moans quietly when Sam pulls away, his hand still tangled in Matt's hair.

"Damn, you're gorgeous." Sam says, voice soft.

Matt flushes. "I am not," he says.

"You are to me," Sam says. "And if we're going to argue about this it leaves less time for kissing," he adds, leaning in to kiss Matt again, holding Matt in place by his hair.

"Less argument, more kissing," Matt says when they next come up for air.

Sam chuckles, pushing Matt back so he's laying against the pillows, hands tugging at his shirt.

"Can I take this off of you?" Sam asks.

Matt nods, sitting up a little so Sam can pull his shirt off over his head, hair a fluffy mess when it comes off. "You too?" Matt asks.

Sam grins, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it on the floor before laying against Matt, skin to skin. He kisses Matt again, hand tangling in Matt's hair once more.

"I'm not hurting your ankle, am I?" Sam asks after an interlude of kissing. His hair is ruffled up from where Matt's hands have been running through it and Matt smothers a laugh at how Sam looks like a rather angry chicken.

"I honestly had forgotten about my ankle," Matt says.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Sam says.

Matt giggles, wrapping his uninjured leg around Sam's waist and pulling him closer so he can grind up against him.

"Did you want something Matty?" Sam asks, thumb rubbing along Matt's jaw.

"You. Just want you." Matt murmurs.

"You have me," Sam says.

"You decide for a while," Matt says quietly.

"You shouldn't have to DM every encounter, should you?" Sam says with a soft laugh.

Matt sighs happily when Sam trails kisses down his jaw and neck, stubble scraping against Matt's skin in the best way.

"I'm going to get you naked now Matty." Sam murmurs, hands going to Matt's belt.

"M'kay," Matt agrees.

Sam undoes his belt and jeans, tugging them down and off along with Matt's underwear, still being careful of Matt's ankle.

"It's fine," Matt says before Sam can even ask. "Get naked already and get back on the bed."

"Sassy," Sam says with a grin, but he takes off the rest of his clothes as requested.

"Naked's a good look for you," Matt says.

"Better than most of my live show outfits?" Sam asks as he gets back on the bed.

"Definitely. This might be your best look." Matt says with a grin.

Sam preens a little as he crawls between Matt's legs, "Do you have some lube?"

Matt rolls over and fishes a bottle of lube out of the table by the hand, handing it to Sam. Sam leans down, sliding his mouth down Matt's cock for a minute, just long enough for Matt to whine before he pulls away again.

"Relax. I'm not that mean," Sam says. "But. I should have asked earlier. Do you want to fuck? And if you do, uh, how?"

Matt considers. "I don't...do that that often? Either way."

"I'm pretty versatile," Sam says. "It's up to you.”

Matt squirms a little, "I...you could fuck me? I think I'd like that."

Sam grins, "Whatever you want, Matty. Easier to avoid dealing with your ankle quite as much that way."

He opens the lube and slicks his fingers, slowly pressing one into Matt carefully. Matt whines a little and Sam strokes his free hand along his thigh. "Just relax for me, okay, Matty?"

Sam licks at Matt's cock as he slowly presses his finger in, and Matt moans, squirming a little on the bed but then wincing. Sam pauses immediately, glancing up at Matt.

"I just need to not put weight on my ankle," Matt says. "I keep getting distracted."

"I'm not sure if I should be sorry or not," Sam says.

Sam takes his time, his movements careful and slow, looking up at Matt every so often to check in. Seeing Matt flushed and shivering with arousal is new for Sam, and he savors every moment of it, enjoying that he's making Matt feel this way.

"Fuck, Sam," Matt grits out after Sam's focused attentions are bringing him close to the edge. "Wait -- I don't want to come right now."

Sam moves his head back immediately. "Right. Sorry."

Matt pants as Sam sits back some, focusing on the fingers he's using to get Matt ready for him. He slides a third finger in and Matt's mouth falls open, hands gripping the pillow under his head. 

"Sam. Sam, please. Oh fuck." Matt grunts, hips rocking down into the movement of Sam's fingers. 

"You ready for me, Matty?" Sam asks, leaning down to kiss at Matt's chest. 

"Yes, Sam, fuck me. Please,” Matt insists.

"Can you spread your legs just a little more?" Sam asks. "Or will that bug your ankle?"

"It's not broken," Matt says as he shifts on the bed. "Better?"

"Perfect," Sam says as he moves into position. 

"Go on," Matt says.

"I like to take my time," Sam says.

"Really. You, the master of chaos and spontaneity, likes to take his time?" Matt says. 

Sam just smiles down at him, slowly pushing into Matt as he reaches up to brush Matt's sweaty hair out of his face. 

"Oh...oh fuck. Oh fuck." Matt moans, reaching out to run his hands down Sam's sides.

"Do you like that?" Sam asks, as if he's just given Matt a birthday present. He trails a hand down the side of Matt's face.

"Fuck, yes," Matt moans. "Am I not being obvious enough?"

"I just like to check in. We've never done this and I want it to be good for you." Sam says, hand stroking Matt's face and hair. 

"S'good. So good Sam. Don't...don't stop." Matt says, one leg hooking around Sam. 

Sam moves his hips slowly, hands gently stroking Matt's chest and shoulders. "Not planning on it. You feel so good Matt. So fucking good."

Matt becomes less coherent after that, relaxing into how good it all feels. Sam starts to move more vigorously, seemingly reassured that Matt won't break. 

Eventually Matt feels Sam's hand wrap around his cock, stroking tentatively at first but then faster after Matt pants out a need for more.

"That's it, Matty. So good,” Sam says, his voice low and encouraging.

It doesn't take much longer for Matt to cry out, nails dragging down Sam's back as he comes between them. The way he clenches around Sam drives Sam closer and closer and he pulls out, stroking himself quickly before coming all over Matt's stomach. 

"Shit. Sam, that...fuck." Matt says, flopping backwards, limbs akimbo on the bed. 

Sam flops next to him on his stomach, flinging an arm across Matt's chest, "Good then?"

"God, yes," Matt says, shifting a little to snuggle Sam and wincing slightly. "I forgot about my ankle for a while."

"A miracle treatment," Sam says.

"Somehow I doubt it would be practical every time I get hurt," Matt says.

"Well whenever you have need of my services, I am here for you." Sam says with a quiet giggle. 

Matt chuckles, "I will keep that in mind. You...uh, did you want to stay the night?" 

Sam snuggles closer, "Yep. Not getting rid of me that easy. Get some sleep, Matty; I'll make you pancakes in the morning." 

Matt grins, shutting his eyes as he basks in the warmth of Sam wrapped around him, feeling loved and happy.

Matt wakes up alone in his bed the next morning, and he's briefly confused until he sits up and puts his feet on the floor. As soon as he tries to stand up, his ankle twinges. "Ow," he says, looking down and realizing that his ankle is still bandaged.

Sam seems to appear as if by magic, wearing only his jeans from last night. "You should have called me," he says.

"I forgot," Matt says. "It's fine."

"Uh huh." Sam says, digging a pair of pajama pants out of the dresser and handing them to Matt along with a t-shirt. 

Once Matt is dressed Sam scoops him up again, carrying him to the kitchen and setting him in a chair. Matt can smell pancakes and eggs and bacon and his mouth waters as Sam sets a cup of coffee in front of him. 

"Here. I fed Dagon and made sure she had a nice clean cage." Sam says and Matt feels his heart flip once. 

"You really didn't have to. But thank you, Sam. That...thanks."

"I don't mind. I like taking care of people," Sam says.

"I knew that," Matt says. "But it hasn't really been full force directed at me before. So thanks."

"I did get some benefit out of it," Sam says, wiggling his eyebrows until Matt laughs. 

"I will be sure to call you if I ever twist my ankle again," Matt says. "Or...even if I don't."


End file.
